the unimaginable
by cerseisbitch
Summary: Eliza Schuyler, a young bride-to-be, is abducted by a local gangster, Alexander Hamilton and his men a day prior to her wedding. Far from being terrified of her abductor, Eliza discovers a new meaning to her life.
1. Chapter1

(A/n- so much historical inaccuracy)

"Do you like these?" Catherine held up a pair of earrings.

"I suppose." Eliza replied with a half smile. Her mother held the earrings up to her ears. "Oh darling, you are going to look absolutely gorgeous tomorrow. I'm so proud of you." She pressed a kiss onto Eliza's scalp. "Mr Andre is a fine young man." Eliza just nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you girls to it then." She nodded at Peggy and Angelica who had perched themselves on Eliza's bed. As soon as she shut the door, Angelica rushed towards Eliza. "Well?" She asked, her face full of concern. "Are you sure about this?"

"I don't really have a choice now, do I? And John's not that bad. He is handsome." Eliza said softly, colour filling up her cheeks.

"He's very handsome." Peggy interjected. "If you want to bail last minute, I wouldn't mind taking your place." She nodded her head matter-of-factly.

"Margarita!" Angelica scolded.

"What? I was kidding!"

Eliza smiled fondly at her little sister. "I'm not going to bail," she said, squeezing Peggy's arm gently. "I'll be fine."

"Okay." Angelica said wearily. "If you need anything, and I mean anything, don't hesitate alright?"

Eliza nodded. "Good night." Angelica gave her one last smile before closing the door behind her. Eliza let out a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding in. Tomorrow, her life would begin. But for now, she had one last night of freedom. She waited a few moments till the last sounds of Angelica and Peggy's footsteps had faded and pushed the door open gently. The coast was clear. Quietly shutting the door behind her, she ran nimbly down the stairs and out of the house towards the carriage parked down the road.

"John! You came!" She said, slightly breathlessly.

"Of course I did," said John, stepping out of the carriage. "What's the matter? Your letter said it was urgent."

"Good god yes, it's an emergency. I need to get out of here. I've been inside all day and I really need some fresh air."

"That's what you called me for? Eliza it's bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the wedding." He said exasperatedly.

"Oh come on! You don't believe that!"

"Eliza we have the rest of our lives!"

"Please?" Eliza pleaded.

"Fine." John grumbled. "15 minutes, no more."

"Yes!" Eliza scrambled onto the carriage as John shifted to make room for her.

The soft breeze whipped through Eliza's hair. "It's working. All the knots in my brain are getting untied."

"Great. Let's head back now." John said.

"There are more knots! Just a little longer please. Let's ride up to the river."

"Upto the river? Without security?" John asked.

"Just a glimpse of the river."

"Eliza you're being impossible."

"Just a little longer!"

"A little longer has become a lot longer."

The sounds of running water reach them. Eliza made to step out of the carriage. John caught her by the wrist. "Eliza, it isn't safe here." He pleaded.

"I'll be fine!" Eliza assured him. "You're here."

With that she freed her wrist of his grip and exited the carriage. She shrieked with exhilaration as the cold wind hit her. "Let's run away."

"Very funny." John responds.

"Come on! I'm serious. We could build a beautiful house on some mountain top. You could be a shepherd and I could cook."

"Okay get back in Eliza let's go."

"Okay I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Just a little longer."

"Eliza get back in the carriage."

"The air is so different here." She said dreamily. "So fresh."

"Eliza. Come back."

"John, come out for a seco-"

A sharp gunshot cuts through the cold air. Eliza looked back startled. There was a band of men running towards her, or away from someone more like. One of them pulled her towards him and pressed his hand on her mouth. She felt the freezing barrel of a gun against her forehead. Her heart hammered against her chest.

"Stay back! Or I swear to fuck I'll blow her brains out!" The man shouted.

"Retreat!" Someone else shouted. The man's plan seemed to have worked. 'Let me go now.' Eliza thought desperately. His grip on her did not loosen. "John!" She screamed. "Please!"

John looks at her in shock. "I told you! I told you not to get out!" He shouts.

"You," says the man, now pointing his gun towards John. "Get out."

John scrambled out off the carriage without protest. The man shoved Eliza in and another man got in from the other side, shoving a dirty rag into her mouth.

"Laurens, get in front." The man with the gun shouts, as a third man hurried to the front. "Get us the hell out of here."


	2. Chapter2

(A/N)-

I'm back with another chapterrr! Enjoy!

Tie her hands." The man with the gun said sharply. The other man next to her complied, pulling her hands behind her back roughly. He tightened the knot and Eliza bit back a moan of pain. Tears ran down her cheeks and the cloth that had been shoved down her throat burned.

"Pull over here." The man with the gun said to the man named Laurens, Eliza remembered. The carriage pulled to a guttural stop and the man stepped out. He yanked her by the arm and pulled her out into the biting cold. They stood in front of a forest, dark and uninviting. Laurens and the other man scrambled down, and they plunged into the forest.

'This is my chance,' Eliza thought. 'I have to lose them in here.' She struggled against the man's grip but it was iron-clad, digging so deep into her arm she thought it would leave bruises. He picked up the pace and she struggled to keep up. She pleaded through the rag in her mouth, her words coming out as incomprehensible noises.

"Shut up." He said roughly, yanking on her arm harder. With a particularly powerful jerk of her arm, he lost his grip on her causing her to stumble and fall. He seized her shoulder and pulled her up, almost pulling her arm out of her socket. "Come on!" he growled.

They are near the edge of the forest now and Eliza can see a lanky house which looked as though it had been abandoned ages ago. More men waited at the entrance, and Eliza struggled harder than ever, panic searing in her mind. 'What would these men do to her?'

They didn't stop in front of the house as she expected; the man pushed past the group of men, who were now watching her intently, into the house which was as bare and lifeless as it looked on the outside. He pushed her to the ground and yanked out the rag. Eliza coughed violently as a rush of fresh air reached her throat.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Please." Eliza whimpered, her voice hoarse from no use. "Please.."

"What's your name?" He repeated.

"I want to go home." She pleaded, tears soaking her dress.

He grabbed her by the chin and she shrieked in pain. "What the fuck is your name?!"

"Eliza." She cried.

"Eliza what?" He asked, slight trepidation marring his features.

"Schuyler." She choked out.

His eyes widened almost comically. He shoved the rag back down her throat and stormed out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Outside the house)

"Philip Schuyler's daughter?!" Jefferson yelled. "I've told you a thousand times, stay away from the rich. Don't mess with them. They're going to skin you alive."

"He didn't know who she was!" Laurens said adamantly.

"Right." Jefferson retorted. "Say that when the entire fucking army comes for your ass."

"A man should know his place. Why climb a mountain, if you don't have the guts to scale it?" Burr asked.

"You're scared out of your fucking minds." Alexander said suddenly. "Bunch of fucking eunuchs. Stay away from the rich." He mocked. "Fear them! Salute them! Open doors for them! Why?"

"You're talking about Philip Schuyler!" Jefferson said severely. "He's a general for heaven's sake! What will you do now? Write him a nice little letter? 'Oh hello, Mr Schuyler. We have your daughter in our custody. I'm writing down an address, do come down there with the ransom!'?"

"I'll do just that then!" Alexander snapped. "And when the girl gets hurt, Schuyler will come running with the cash! Or I'll sell her off to some brothel! America is a huge country, he'll never find her again."

"You'll die a dog's death, Alexander." Jefferson warned.

"A dog always dies a dog's death." Alexander spat. "What will they do to me? Hang me twice? I've killed three men already! I'll die as I have lived."


	3. Chapter3

(A/N)- I'm back with another updatee. Sort of a filler chapter sorry.

"Eliza. Eliza!"

Eliza opened her eyes, blinking as the light pierced through the window. One of the men squatted near her, uncomfortably close. She jerked away violently, struggling to get away.

"It's okay!" He shushed her. "There's no need to be afraid. I'm James. They call me Reynolds. I'll take care of you." He rested his hand on her waist. Eliza squirmed in discomfort. He raised his hand to her face and rubbed her cheek gently. Tears leaked out of her eyes in disgust. She heard footsteps and James immediately withdrew his hand. "I'll talk to you later." he whispers hurriedly. The door to the room opened and the man with the gun stormed in, lifting her up by the elbow. He gave James a strange look, examining his proximity to Eliza. "Alexander!" James laughed nervously. "Is it time to go already?" Alexander nodded. He pulled her with him, towards a huge, bulky looking car. Eliza recognised it immediately, she remembered her father had been talking about that particular model just last week. Her father. Eliza choked back tears. What was he thinking right now? Her family must be out of their minds with worry. John must've told them what had happened. A bitter feeling unfurled in her stomach when she thought of John. 'Coward'. She thought angrily. A sharp jerk from Alexander brought her back to the present.

"Get in." He said, pushing her roughly towards the trunk of the car. Laurens held the trunk open with one hand and helped her up with the other. She crawled into a corner and sat down as Laurens and Reynolds scrambled in after her. Alexander shut the door and made his way to the front of the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eliza felt horribly sick by the time the car lurched to a stop. The door to the trunk is opened and Alexander gestures for Laurens to step out before slamming it shut again.

Eliza felt Reynolds' gaze burn into her neck but looked determinedly at her feet.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked, breaking the tense silence. He moved towards her and gently pulled the rag from her mouth. "Your lips must be numb." He offered her water, which she gulped down without hesitation. He moved to stroke her hair and she flinched. "I'm on your side. Don't tell them about this." he warned. "They're dangerous people. Who knows what they'll do to you?"

She let out a sob. "Shh... I'm here for you. I'll take care of you." His hand rubbed her lips and she fought the urge to vomit. "You want to go home don't you?" Tears leaked out of her eyes as she nodded desperately. "Back to your parents? To your family?"

Her shoulders shook with sobs and he pulled her face up to face him. "I'll take you back."

There is a sudden noise and she is almost relieved to see Alexander opening up the door again. There is a look in his eye that she is terrified of. "What the fuck are you doing?" He asked quietly. "I was just giving her some water! It's been a long journey and we do need to feed her." Reynolds said, flustered. He scrambled out of the trunk. "Oh! Laf's here!" He exclaimed, waving at a man with a top bun as he walked speedily away from Alexander. Alexander gave her a brief glance before slamming the door shut again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Alexander's POV)

Alexander and Laurens tore through the streets, heading to their usual meeting place where Lafayette awaited them. "Laf!" Laurens said fondly, going in for a hug.

"Mon ami, you have outdone yourself." Lafayette said with a slight sneer. "Your name is going to spread far and wide."

"Can you take the girl or not?" Alexander grumbled.

"Things have changed now. You're famous. Wherever you go with that girl, the whole country is going to know. That kind of publicity can get me into a whole lot of trouble Alex." He said apologetically. "You have Philip Schuyler's daughter! Imagine." He patted Alexander on his back as they made their way back to the car. Alexander opened the trunk to let Laurens inside. Blind rage flew through him when he saw Reynolds touching the girl. "What the fuck are you doing?"

'Fucking bastard.' Alexander thought scathingly. The girl wasn't his fucking plaything! They had a job to do. His anger ebbed away slowly as Reynolds scurried past him. He resolved to keep a closer eye on the rat bastard as he shut the door.

(A/N)- Review! Also Lafayette is a brothel owner in this fic and Alex was trying to hand Eliza over to him :(


	4. Chapter4

(A/N) I'm back :) extra long chapter this time

The next time the car lurched to a stop, they were at another dull looking house. They led her to another room and removed the rag in her mouth. There was a gnawed looking mattress on the floor and a tiny table next to it. Alexander put down a plate of food on it and the men follow him out of the room. Eliza scurried over to the table, and grabbed the steak with her hand, tearing it into pieces and shoveling it down. 'To hell with manners.' She thought. She was hungry. She pushed away the plate wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, something that would've mortified her mother. She looked down at the mattress with apprehension but ultimately her desire for sleep took over.

Eliza woke to a streaks of moonlight entering the room through a window. She couldn't hear any of the men talking, they must've gone to sleep. Her eyes lit up with an idea; it was crazy, but it might just work. She didn't even want to think of what could happen if she got caught. Pushing herself up from the mattress, she padded towards the door, trying not to make a sound. It wasn't locked; she realised with some relief. Squeezing herself through the door, she tiptoed down the stairs, guiding herself by feeling the walls. Suddenly, her foot connected with something hard and she bit back a yelp, bending down to massage her throbbing toe. The object she kicked fell to the floor with the clang and there were sounds of intense shuffling. The lights were switched on and Alexander stared at her with a murderous look in his eye.

"No no!" She cried. "Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the house, where the rest of the men sat, drinking around a fire. "I'm sorry please!" She repeated, tears racing down her face.

"What's wrong?" Laurens asked, standing up.

"She wants to run." Alexander grumbled. He stopped right near the open gate. "Well?" He looked at her expectantly, shoving her away from him. She stood motionless, in shock. What was happening? "What's wrong?" he demanded. "Run!"

"Alex what're you doing?!" Laurens yelled.

Eliza didn't need telling twice. She hitched up her skirts and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran aimlessly, tearing against the wind, trying to get away from it, from all of it. There was absolutely nothing as far as the eye can see and Eliza had never felt so alone. She ran till her legs gave out and she collapsed onto her knees, shoulders shaking. Why was this happening to her? She let out a cry, covering her face in her palms. She didn't have a choice. She'd die out here. Plucking at the last bit of strength she had, she picked herself off of the ground at began to walk back in the direction in which she came. By the time she was able to see the house again, her legs felt like jelly and she wanted nothing more than to just curl up on her soft bed with Angelica and Peggy by her side. She knew they'd spotted her as Laurens, Lafayette and Reynolds stood up immediately. She stumbled towards them, unsteady on her feet as she stood before Alexander who determinedly stared at the fire. That was when her legs finally decided to give out and she collapsed onto him. He pushed her off of him and onto the floor where she just lay, too tired to move. "Take her back." He barked at the men. Laurens and Reynolds each take an arm and haul her up.

(The next morning, Alexander's POV)

"Excuse me! Can you hear me?" Eliza's voice echoed from within. Alexander stopped packing and looked up as Laurens shot him a bewildered look.

"What is it?" Laurens called back.

"Can I come out? Just for a little while?"

"Why?"

"Closed spaces make my head spin. I'm feeling ill." She explained. "I won't try and run I promise."

Laurens looked up at Alexander for permission. He nods once. Laurens turns to Reynolds, "let her out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Eliza's pov)

"This is such an odd place." Eliza mused out loud. "I've never seen a place like this. All my family does is go to the summer mansion for the holidays. There's no point to travelling! We might as well just stay at home." She turned to Laurens as he pressed a small cup of tea into her hands with a wry smile on his face. She smiled gratefully as she accepted it.

"Why am I talking so much?" She wondered out loud again. "Am in shock? It feels so unreal; like I'm watching a play. I have no control. Words are just pouring out of my mouth without consent!" She rambled. "Actually, I haven't said a word for almost two days. Maybe that's why."

"That's enough!" Alexander snapped.

"Sorry." She mumbled, taking a sip of her tea. There was a long pause.

"Anyway," she continued, "it feels good out here, so thank you. I felt like throwing up inside. Feels better out here. It's the fresh air." She said matter of factly. "There's a lot to...I'm still talking!" She exclaimed. "I should be tense right now." She frowned. "I am tense."

"Is the tea good?" Laurens asked, his face lit up with amusement.

Eliza blushed, embarrassed. "It's different. Is there something other than sugar in it?"

"I added sugar, but maybe some salt fell in." Laurens said rather abashedly. "It's everywhere."

"Right? I thought it was just me!" Eliza responded.

"Nope!" He flashed her a toothy grin, rubbing his finger over his arm and licking it. "Salt." He stated.

Eliza giggled.

(A/N)- welp that's it. Laurens being a soft boi :)


End file.
